


Best Buddies, Best Pals

by truestarofthenorth



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Goof Troop
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: An entire fic set just for the Goofs! Because who doesn't like them?? You'd be crazy not to!!This is such a fun and cute lil set, I absolutely adore them!! I hope you do too!!





	1. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ was practically a member of the family at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A new story! This one is for the Goof family! 
> 
> Set in Goof Troop.

PJ was practically a member of the family at this point. Goofy was used to PJ sleeping over, joining them for all kinds of family outings, no matter how boring. 

"Any plans for today?" Goofy asked. 

"Actually, we thought we'd just tag along with you today." Max said. 

Needless to say, Goofy was a little surprised. Max was impartial to errand day. He liked going to the dry cleaners because the comic book store was next to it. He liked going to the pet store to look at the new puppies. He liked going to the mall, because well, what kid didn't? 

But he also hated going to the hardware store, the library, the mechanic and the department store. 

"Well, okie dokie, Maxie." Goofy finally said. 

-

"Dad, what if we got a hamster?" Max asked. 

"You already got a cat, Maxie. 'nd Waffles loves ya plenty!" Goofy said. "'Sides, all hamsters do is run." 

"That's true Max. Pistol had a hamster for like, a week before she got bored of it and we gave it to the neighbor." 

"How about a guinea pig?"

"Or a monkey!" PJ said, as Goofy paid for the cat food. 

"I don't think so."

-

Max and PJ stared at the shelves and shelves of comic books, sparkling new, never been touched. 

"Wow man, look at this! Issue #190 of Electrajack!" PJ said. "My dad said comic books are useless."

"Really? My dad usually reads them with me."

"Aw man, you're so lucky. Your dad always supports you." 

"Hey, my dad supports you too!" 

PJ laughed. "He's not my dad though!"

"Well, here he comes now." Max said, as Goofy walked in. 

"Find anythin' ya can't live without?" Goofy asked. 

"Well, Peej has been dyin' for this issue." Max said, tapping the corner of the book. 

"Alrighty then, PJ." Goofy said, taking the book. 

"Mr. G, you really don't have to! I-I'll just save up my allowance!" PJ followed him. 

-

It was 6pm now, and Max and PJ were reading PJ's comic in the car. They were on their way home, and Goofy was, admittedly, exhausted. 

"Dad, is it okay if PJ..."

"Course, Maxie. You know PJ is always welcome."


	2. 6am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Goofy was used to, it was being woken up by some kind of disaster. Today, it was the sound of an obnoxiously loud horn. Goofy practically leapt out of bed, immediately leaving his room. Max was in the hall, his hands over his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is old! But I LOVE this family dear lord. I don't write for them much but I really wanna!!
> 
> Set in Goof Troop.

If there was one thing Goofy was used to, it was being woken up by some kind of disaster. Today, it was the sound of an obnoxiously loud horn. Goofy practically leapt out of bed, immediately leaving his room. Max was in the hall, his hands over his ears. 

They both walked outside to find out what was making that horrible sound. 

Or, more appropriately, who. 

"Gosh, Petey. That new horn'o'yours is sure....uh, loud." Goofy said. "But don't ya think it's a little too...."

"Obnoxious?" Max finished, arms crossed. "It's 6am, don't you think it's a little too early?"

"It's summer, ain't ya supposed to be out playin' from sun rise to sun down?" Pete asked, polishing the horn. 

"It's 6am!" Max reminded him, throwing his arms up in frustration. His bad attitude couldn't possibly be from the fact he was up until 4am watching a scary movie, while on the phone with PJ. Absolutely not. 

Max grumbled, walking straight past Pete and into the house, grumpily greeting Peg, who was walking out, as he did.

"Pete-ums, don't you think it's a little too early to be playing with your new toy?" She asked, hands clasped in front of her.

"It's never too early!" Pete said. "After all, these kids need to start gettin' up earlier." He added, in a lower voice. 

"Well, I say it's too early." Peg said. 

"But-" 

"It's too early!" She snapped. "No one on this street wants to hear that horrible thing!" She said, turning around sharply. She stormed inside, but not without kindly asking Goofy if he'd like to join them for breakfast, before slamming the front door so hard the windows shook. 

Pete grumbled, standing on his boat, arms crossed. 

"It's not too early." He huffed, and Goofy couldn't help but chuckle. 

It was too early.


	3. Your Dad is Dating Powerline! p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, after the whole Powerline thing, Max was pretty worried they'd be arrested, sued, having a restraining order slapped on them, or all of the above. 
> 
> Instead, the superstar gave his dad his phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I love Goofy/Powerline so much? It's so cute and so pure and I'd do anything for Goofy to be happy, that's all. 
> 
> I'm trying so hard to get them into character! I feel like I'm okay with Max but it just feels like I'm writing for my sister. Which is accurate enough haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!! xoxo

To be honest, after the whole Powerline thing, Max was pretty worried they'd be arrested, sued, having a restraining order slapped on them, or all of the above. 

Instead, the superstar gave his dad his phone number. 

"Uh, dad.." Max said, as he waved goodbye to Powerline. He gave Max some merch, a shirt, a hat and a signature. 

"What's up, Maxie?" 

"Did you realize Powerline just....gave you his number?"

"Whattya mean?" Goofy asked. 

"Dad, he wants to call you. Like, keep in touch with him. See you again." He peered at the piece of paper in his dad's hand. 

"Oh Maxie, I'm sure it's just business." Goofy brushed it off. 

"I'm not so sure." Max said, eyeing the heart drawn next to the number. 

-

"Did you hear?? Powerline is seeing someone!" Max overhead a girl say. He was at the mall with PJ and Bobby, enjoying the summer day out. 

"Yeah, and it's some dad-looking guy." The other girl said. "He could do so much better!"

"I think he's perfectly cute!" 

"He kinda looks like Max Goof, right? Am I going crazy?" 

Needless to say, Max was suddenly interested. He looked at them, a little incredulously, brow raised. 

They caught his stare. 

"Oh my god, Max." She said. "I think your dad is dating Powerline."

"No." Max said. "That's absolutely not...." His words died in his throat as the girl shoved her phone in his face, and sure enough, it was his dad, sitting at a table with Powerline, holding his hand and laughing. 

"Wow Max, that's big!" PJ said. "Good for your dad." 

Max didn't really know what to say now. 

On one hand, he was really glad his dad was getting out there, but on the other, he was getting out there with Powerline, his idol! 

It was a really weird thought. 

"Dude, if your dad marries Powerline, that means Powerline is your stepdad!" Bobby said in awe. 

"Lucky!" Both he and PJ said. 

-

"So dad..." Max said, casually as he could. "You're uh, all over the internet."

"Whattya mean?"

Max bit back a groan. "Your date with Powerline!" 

"Aw, it wasn't a date, Maxie."

"You were holding his hand!" 

Goofy was confused. "Holdin' his hand? No no, I was readin' his hand!"

"W...what."

Goofy nodded proudly. "Sure was! I picked it up from Peg, and Tevin was curious!"

"Tevin? You call him Tevin??"

"He asked me to!" 

"Oh my god, my dad is dating Powerline." Max said, sinking his face into his hands.


	4. My Dad's Dating Powerline!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goofy was full of surprises, that was something Max knew better than anyone. 
> 
> So when Max opened the door and saw Powerline standing there, he should have been less surprised. But, instead, he was standing there, mouth open, looking like a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is the end, but I left it open for another addition if I want. My sister said I should just use Tevin as his name, and personally I think it's great, and hopefully not weird?? 
> 
> I loooooove Goofy and I love writing for Goofy. He's genuinely so darling and so sweet. I adore him in Goof Troop the most, he just seems like such a regular, loving dad and that means so much to me! 
> 
> I hope you like it! xoxo

Goofy was full of surprises, that was something Max knew better than anyone. 

So when Max opened the door and saw Powerline standing there, he should have been less surprised. But, instead, he was standing there, mouth open, looking like a dork. 

"Uh, uh, uh, d-dad! There's someone here for you!" Max called. 

Goofy popped his head out. "Hiya, Tevin! Come on in, I'll be ready in just a second!"

Max stepped aside so Tevin could come in. God this was weird. 

Max awkwardly shuffled his feet, glancing to the living room, where PJ was sitting. 

"Uh, the living room is right there, if you wanna sit?" Max offered. And when Tevin smiled and nodded, Max walked him in. 

The look PJ gave Max was legendary. 

"PJ, this is Tevin. He's....uh, my dad's....friend?" 

"Nice to meet you, PJ!" Tevin held his hand out to the awestruck teen. 

"You're Powerline...." Was all PJ could get out, quickly standing up to shake his hand. "Wow man, this is such an honor!" 

Tevin laughed. "The honor is mine!" 

Once Tevin sat down, PJ asked the burning question they were both thinking. 

"So, are you dating Max's dad?" 

Max choked, and went into a coughing fit. 

Tevin just looked surprised for a moment, before laughing. "Dating? No, no. We're just friends. But personally, I'd love to." 

"You really wanna date my dad?" 

"Of course. But that's only if you're okay with it. You're his life, he lights up when he talks about you." 

Suddenly, Max felt guilty. He was all his dad had. Goofy didn't exactly have friends, and the friends he did have, he didn't get to see often, due to work schedules and everything else Goofy had piled up. 

And Tevin genuinely made him happy. 

"O-of course that's okay with me." Max finally managed to get out. 

"What's okay with ya, Maxie?" Goofy asked, walking into the room. 

Max was absolutely positive Goofy hadn't worn that sweater in ten years, but with the look on Tevin's face, he obviously liked it. 

"Uh, pizza for dinner, I'll order it, everything on it, PJ?" 

"You know it!" PJ chimed as Max jumped for the phone. 

Goofy was a little confused, but just brushed it off.

"Ready for our date?" Tevin asked with a smile, holding his arm out, and Goofy laughed, a little helplessly. 

"'f course!" 

Max watched his dad swoon. They both waved goodbye to Max and went out. 

"Wow, your dad's a lucky guy." PJ said, as Max dialed the number for pizza. 

"I think Powerline's the lucky guy."


	5. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, do you know how to dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutual pining? You bet! I absolutely love mutual pining aaaaaa. 
> 
> Falling in love with your best friend? Not always fun, in fact it's actually terrible. But! In fanfics, it usually ends better and that's what matters haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm really enjoying these! Even if they aren't popular right now, I want people to find content for less popular stuff. It always makes me happy, so I wanna make other people happy!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! xoxo

"So, do you know how to dance?" PJ asked, sitting on Max's bed. Max had a controller in his hands, while PJ's was next to him. 

"Huh? Oh, no, not really. You mean like, fancy?" 

"Yeah. Like, ballroom dancing." 

"My dad taught me when I was little?" Max shrugged. "But I don't remember much." 

"How are you gonna dance with Roxanne?" 

"I, uh, I don't know." Max rubbed the back of his neck in thought. 

"Maybe we can take a class?" PJ suggested with a shrug. 

"A class? No way! L-look, if it's that important to you, let's just practice." Max said. 

"Practice?" 

Max turned some music on his phone, loud enough for them to hear, and quiet enough to not wake his dad. 

"C'mere." He said, waving PJ closer. 

PJ quickly got up, padding over. "So, how do we start?" 

"Well, give me your hand. No, Peej, your other hand." Once he took PJ's hand, he stepped closer. "Now put your other hand here." He rested PJ's other hand on his hip. 

"G-guess this will be more awkward with a girl, huh?" PJ asked. 

Max laughed, a little breathless. "Yeah, yeah. Definitely."

Max rested his head on PJ's shoulder, fiddling with the loose threads on his sleeve. This was way more awkward than he expected. 

After all, he was just dancing, with PJ of all people! His best friend. It shouldn't be weird at all. 

And yet, it is. It's not a bad weird, just a foreign feeling. It wasn't like it was the first time they danced together, goodness knows. 

But this felt more intimate, more personal. 

PJ lifted his hand from Max's hip to his back, moving him a little closer. "So uh, when are you gonna ask Roxanne?" PJ asked, to clear the air. 

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure yet?" Max said. "Maybe tomorrow." 

"That's probably a good idea." 

There was an awkward silence, where neither of them could think of what to say. 

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?" 

"Have you ever, y'know, kissed a girl?" 

Max swallowed. "No. Have you?"

PJ laughed. "Max, if you haven't been kissed before, what makes you think I've been kissed?"

"You're great? Uh, I mean, you're popular, everyone likes you. You're nice to everyone." 

"So are you. Everyone likes you too. Especially after the Powerline thing. And now that your dad is dating him. Everyone wants a piece of the stunning 'Max Goof'." 

Max snorted. "Listen, you and Bobby are the only friends I need."

"Aw, blush."

"You're obnoxious."

"Oh, that's ironic." 

Max lifted his head from PJ's shoulder, and found PJ looking at him. It made Max feel....kinda vulnerable. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

Max wasn't sure if he moved first, or if PJ did, but either way, they were kissing. 

PJ rested his hand on Max's neck, and Max wrapped his arms around PJ's neck. 

But all too soon, the reality of what was happening set in, and they pulled away, faces red. 

"Uh, I-I think you're good at dancing." PJ said. 

"Yeah, you too..." Max said, rubbing his arm. "Wanna play a game?"

"Yes please."


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does anyone even watch this garbage?" Gosalyn asked, leaning against the armrest. "I mean, my dad likes drama, but c'mon, even he wouldn't watch this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't, and still have not, kissed a guy before. But my first kiss was when I was around 11, with my then-best friend. It really wasn't weird, she was my best friend and it didn't feel very awkward. It definitely wasn't anything we ever talked about, it was just something that happened. 
> 
> Is this weird to write about?? First kisses are so cute. This is completely unrelated to the last one. First kisses are apparently my thing right now? Maybe Powerline/Goofy will be next. 
> 
> I hope you like it! xoxo

Max skipped through channels, resting his cheek in his hand. 

"Does anyone even watch this garbage?" Gosalyn asked, leaning against the armrest. "I mean, my dad likes drama, but c'mon, even he wouldn't watch this."

"It's a teenage girl thing." Max said. "Maybe if we were older we'd like it." 

"No way! That stuff is too mushy!" Gosalyn huffed, sitting next to him. "Besides, who really sits around thinking about kissing?"

"I dunno, hormonal teenagers? I mean, PJ wants to kiss a girl, right PJ?" 

PJ looked over, holding a handful of popcorn. "I don't wanna kiss any girls!" 

"Yeah, PJ has some sense." Gosalyn said. "Kissing is gross." 

"Definitely." 

-

Over an hour had passed, and PJ fell asleep in his little chair. He looked really comfortable and Max didn't have the heart to wake him up yet. 

Gosalyn was sitting next to him, close enough that her t-shirt sleeve kept brushing against his arm. 

Max was skimming between useless infomercials and boring soap operas, occasionally stopping on a show. 

"Maybe we should watch a movie." Gosalyn suggested. 

"Like, a scary movie?" Max asked. 

"Yeah!" 

Max scrambled to put a movie in, the scariest one he could think of. 

He sat back down with Gosalyn, glancing at PJ, who was still asleep. 

So, it was just Max and Gosalyn. That definitely wasn't weird, right? 

It wasn't weird, not at first. But of course, it wasn't a horror movie without a ridiculously placed makeout scene that made both parties equally uncomfortable. 

Gosalyn absent-mindedly pet Waffles, looking away from the TV. 

Max was picking at the couch, trying to distract himself. 

They both looked up at each other. 

Max swallowed. "Uh, stupid kiss scene."

"Yeah." Gosalyn said.

But for some reason, they couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. 

"Would, it be super weird if...." Max trailed off. 

"Are you asking if I wanna kiss you?"

"Yeah." Max nodded. 

Gosalyn glanced at the movie. The make out scene had progressed now and neither of them wanted to watch at all. 

"Well, it's a good time waster. That's what my dad says anyway." Gosalyn said, scooting closer. 

Max did the same, taking Gosalyn's hand. Max was, admittedly, nervous. His hands were clammy, trembling and a little too tight. 

"Would it be weird to kiss a duck?" Gosalyn asked. "I mean, you...." Her words were cut off by Max kissing her, just a little. 

"Oh, I guess not." Gosalyn said, kissing him again, and over and over. Just small, innocent little pecks. 

"Are you guys....kissing?" 

They both jumped, looking over at PJ, who was awake now. 

"H-how long have you been up?" 

"I just woke up." 

Max sunk into the couch, while Gosalyn looked back to the tv. 

"Oh, the movie's back." She said, nonchalantly, sitting back. 

None of them brought the subject up, not for a while. But Max was always slightly proud he was the first of his friends to kiss a girl. 

And Gosalyn was just glad he never brought it up again.


End file.
